Reina
Reina (ユウギリ, Yuugiri in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally in the Birthright and Revelation Routes. She is voiced by Rei Furukawa in the Japanese version and Stephanie Lemelin in the English version. Profile Reina is Mikoto’s subordinate and the daughter of a prominent feudal lord of Hoshido. At a young age, Reina became fascinated with the Hoshidan army's training and developed a desire to join the guard. Before leaving her home, her parents handed her an apron, hoping that it would sway her into becoming a domestic woman, rather than a soldier. However, upon arrival, Reina declared that her goal was to become a knight. She rose through the ranks and eventually was selected by Mikoto to become one of her retainers. While she saw this as a high honor, her parents did not view it as such and cut ties from her. Though hurt by that, Reina retained the apron given to her as a sign of gratitude to them. Personality Reina is a motherly woman, doting on her fellow army members during her off time. On the other hand, she loves to fight and has a morbid fascination involving it. She relishes the carnage she inflicts upon her enemies and often gruesomely states the horrid things she intends to do to them. She is the best listener in the army. Her birthday is November 7. In Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 11 - To The Sea= Lance - C Bow - D |Item=Iron Yumi Steel Naginata Concoction }} |-|Revelation Chapter 11 - Coalition= Lance - C Bow - D |Item=Iron Naginata Vulnerary }} As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 13 - Suppressing Rebellion |-|Normal= Lance - C Bow - C |Item=Steel Yumi }} |-|Hard= Lance - C Bow - C |Item=Steel Naginata Steel Yumi }} |-|Lunatic= Lance - B Bow - A |Item=Steel Naginata Steel Yumi }} Growth Rates |40% |50% |5% |35% |60% |25% |20% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class Max Stat Modifiers | +2 | 0 | 0 | +2 | -1 | -2 | -1 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Kana (if Reina is her mother) Quotes Refer to Reina/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Reina - Morbid Fixation : After Ryoma ascended the throne, Reina was appointed head of the kinshi knights. Her customary generosity to allies and merciless devastation of enemies became the credo of all kinshi knights. Etymology Reina (玲奈) roughly means exquisite apple tree. It is also Spanish for queen. Yuugiri can mean "evening mist". It is also the name of a Japanese destroyer boat. Trivia *Reina shares her English voice actress, Stephanie Lemelin, with one of the female Avatar's voice sets and Rinkah. *Reina was voted as the 32nd most popular female character in Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Cipher Yuugiri.jpg|Reina as a Kinshi Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Yuugiri confession.jpg|Reina's confession scene. Yuugiriavatar.png|Reina's official Twitter icon Yuugiri model GKW.jpeg|Reina's Kinshi Knight Model. FEF Yuugiri My Room Model.png|Reina's model for the Private Quarters. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters